Pecado
by Akira Asahina
Summary: El deseaba algo inalcanzable, una sola cosa que creía no podía tener. la amaba pero eso era imposible, ellos eran primos, ¿habría alguna oportunidad? NejixHinata


**PECADO.**

El silencio de la noche espesa era roto por los jadeos y gruñidos de excitación provocados por las actividades que se llevaban a cabo.

Neji Hyuga penetraba bruscamente a aquella jovencita que hacía apenas unas horas atrás había conocido en el bar para después llevarla a su casa y tener sexo con ella, y la chica, muy tonta acepto alegremente sin rechistar, aun cuando estaba siendo tan brusco ella se limitaba a gemir de placer, pidiendo más y más, gritando de vez en cuando obscenidades. Eso lo asqueaba, odiaba eso, pero ahí estaba, intimando para olvidar.

Pronto sintió como las paredes internas de la chica se contraían en un grito de placer que los llevo a ambos al tan esperado orgasmo. Neji cayo cansado y respirando erradamente al lado de ella en la cama, viendo que se había quedado dormida al instante. Aprovechando eso la miro fijamente, su cabello totalmente negro, su piel blanca y bajo los parpados unos ojos azules claro, acaricio la mejilla y aparto la mano rápidamente con un suspiro cansado. No importaba cuanto intentara reprimir sus deseos carnales, esa chica se parecía pero no era ella.

No, nadie nunca se le podría comparar a su prima, la chica a la que amaba, con la que quería intimar. Nadie era igual a su amor prohibido: Hinata Hyuga.

Se levantó de la cama para tomar la muñeca de su acompañante nocturna.

-Largo-le dijo una vez ella se hubo despertado.

La chica lo miro confundida para después soltar una sonrisa ladina y picara. Vistiéndose lenta y sensualmente se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, pero antes de salir se volteo a verlo.

-Llámame por si quieres más de mi -dijo regalándole un guiño.

Neji sin soportarlo más se tiró en la cama cubriendo su sexo con las sabanas. Se sentía cansado, somnoliento. Escucho la puerta abrirse tímidamente, pensando que era esa mocosa que regresaba decidió ignorarla.

-Nii-san...-aquella voz.

Se sentó rápidamente en la cama para encontrarse con su querida prima que no expresaba en su mirada más que tristeza y decepción. Eso lo hizo sentirse sucio, un maldito degenerado, pero lo hizo del lado, sentirse así solo empeoraría las cosas, por ello oculto sus sentimientos.

-Hinata-sama. ¿Que desea?-dijo amablemente mientras se volvía a acostar en la cama, dejando sus castaños cabellos en un reguero sobre la almohada.

-para...por favor para-dijo en un susurro.

De reojo vio cómo su prima apretaba los puños en busca de valor.

-¡PARA, PARA! ¡Deja de hacer estas estupideces! Te haces daño-comprendió que las palabras habían sido ensayadas un millón de veces-¿Que hice mal?

Neji miraba perdido hacia el techo. Debió suponérselo, recordó, entonces que cuando eran apenas unos niños de seis años sus padres y la madre de Hinata murieron, dejándolos al cuidado de Hiashi, pero este siendo hombre de negocios viajaba constantemente, viéndose obligado a dejarlos solos. Volvió a escuchar las palabras que dijo su tío.

"Y Hinata, cuida de Neji"

Aun si él era dos años mayor sabía que Hinata era más madura y de alguna manera había asumido el papel de madre, el que cada noche hiciera lo mismo comprendía hacia que sintiera que había fallado en su misión. Pero eso era lo que más lo molestaba, que no solo era primos, ella solo lo veía como un hijo.

-No es tu culpa. Hinata-sama-le dijo tratando de confortarla.

Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado, comenzando a acariciar los largos cabellos. Y ahí estaba de nuevo el instinto maternal que lo desequilibraba.

-Hinata-sama...no-dijo tomándola por la muñeca y apartándola delicadamente.

Neji vio dolor en los ojos luna, una palidez mayor de la normal que expresaba soledad. Hinata se levantó dispuesta a irse, vencida, pero Neji aún no la soltaba y no tenía esa intención. Sabia se estaba arriesgando a mucho, pero no le importó.

-Hinata-sama...Yo, quiero que sea mía, quiero que me pertenezca-soltó sin más.

La sintió tensarse bajo sus dedos y comprendió su error, eso no era lo que habría tenido que decir, sino aquella palabra que expresaba tanto en una corta extensión y que le encantaba a Hinata la dijeran en las películas de romance. Se equivocó, ahora no le dirigiría la palabra nunca más, sus lazos estaban rotos.

La soltó, dejándola irse. Vio como ella abría la puerta sin voltear a verlo, le daba la espalda. Eso definitivamente lo sentía como el adiós, la inminente despedida por su estupidez.

-Ya te pertenezco Nii-san, solo que no te habías dado cuenta-giro levemente la cabeza dejando ver al castaño una hermosa y sincera sonrisa junto con un leve sonrojo y ella se fue.

Neji abrió los ojos como platos ante las palabras escuchadas.

Alivio, paz, felicidad. Todo ese tiempo siendo cobarde por querer tener algo que al parecer siempre fue suyo. Sus ojos plata se cerraron y la línea de sus labios se curvo en felicidad.

-Yo también le pertenezco, Hinata-sama.


End file.
